


My True Love Gave To Me

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: It's the Twelve Days of Christmas, Lost Light style.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayearthmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthmagic/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bob!, Ultra Magnus/???  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Rayearthmagic! Happy Yule!
> 
> Oh, and Ray? Me and Slimreaper had a GREAT time coming up with the gifts given to Magnus. Io's a genius, and the limerick is her doing. Heheheh!

The first time Bob pinged for entry, Ultra Magnus peered around the hall to see who had put the insecticon up to this. 'This' being delivering a box to Magnus, which Bob was _very_ careful with and even chittered angrily at Magnus when he tilted the tall box a little to the side. Frantic insecticon sent off, Magnus had opened the box and understood. It was a truly fine sample of a Praxian Singing Crystal, the little pot filled with the correct medium and quite able to spill.

Magnus didn't know much about crystals, but he knew enough to understand someone had given him an extravagant and very rare gift. He would need to learn how to care for it, but that would have to wait until he was done with his work. For the time being, the rather pretty crystal could sit on the corner of his desk.

As it turned out, Magnus received a second gift the very next day and did not need to look up the care for his crystal. Bob chirruped and held out an interesting looking box before scuttling off after receiving Magnus' soft 'thank you, Bob'. It took Magnus a little while to figure out the puzzle box, and he was so engaged with it that he barely felt guilty about letting his work sit untended. It was truly worth it, however, as once he defeated the puzzle, the box opened to reveal a datapad with all the information one could wish for on caring for Praxian Singing Crystals. His gift-giver had even made careful notes on how he himself had tended the Crystal now in Magnus' care.

Day three brought Bob pinging for entrance once again, this time with an ornately decorated box which held a beautiful set of crystal tending tools. Each tool had a perfectly shaped, just-for-it space within the plush, padded box. Magnus smiled and thanked Bob before returning to his desk to be sure his new crystal didn't require any care. Who was giving him these items? Part of Magnus itched to head to Security and try to discover who it was, and part of him simply wanted to enjoy such thoughtfulness. Clearly the giver wanted to remain anonymous for now. He could wait.

Magnus expected the ping when it came on the fourth afternoon, and he smiled at Bob, even giving the insecticon a scritch by his antenna as a datapad was handed over. Bob trundled off with a pleased purr rumbling in his chest, and Magnus returned to his desk to thumb the datapad on. What was today's gift, he wondered, his gaze caught by the pretty and delicate crystal glowing from the corner of his desk.

Gratitude died the moment Magnus looked down at the datapad, his helm tilting as his mind boggled. It was... poetry? Magnus instantly thought of Megatron, but no, there was no way Megatron would use rhymes or... such a crude word for interfacing.

**There once was a great big mech truck,  
Whose shiny bumper I'd love to-**

Magnus blinked, turned off the datapad, and pulled his crystal closer. He tried to put the... poems out of his mind and focus on tending the little crystal. It was precise work, which was very soothing, and soon he was able to -mostly- put the odd gift out of his mind.

It was with a nervous tension that Magnus answered Bob's ping the next day. He had contacted Sunstreaker the evening before, but the former frontliner had been just as surprised to learn Bob was playing delivery bug as Magnus was to learn Sunstreaker wasn't keeping optics on his pet at all times. Violations of pet-keeping rules aside, Magnus was relieved to learn it was not Sunstreaker sending the gifts. Yet here was Bob again, and today he held out a much smaller box.

"Thank you, Bob."

Bob chirred and left, and Magnus stepped back to his desk, sitting to stare at the newest gift with trepidation. Finally he decided he wasn't doing any good winding himself up with worry and opened the box.

"Oh!" Magnus lifted a small ring out of the box. It was made of fine gold wire, woven together and so expertly joined that Magnus could not find the seam no matter how hard he looked. More, it fit his finger perfectly. Jewelry wasn't all that common to Cybertronians now, and he had never been the sort to indulge, but it was a beautifully crafted piece. Then he noticed another circle of gold, this one too small to have a hope of fitting on even the tip of his smallest finger.

It hit Magnus then that the smaller ring was for him as Minimus. "Oh..." He placed it carefully back in the box for now. Getting out of the Magnus armor was a chore, so trying on the smaller ring would have to wait until later, but he was touched to his spark, and found it difficult to concentrate for the rest of the afternoon.

When Bob arrived to deliver the next day's gift, Magnus thanked him and returned with the box to his desk. Opening made him reevaluate the possibility of receiving gifts from more than one person. Perhaps it really was multiple people? Because how could the same person who gave him such a thoughtful, beautiful gift such as the crystal or the ring, be the same mech who gave him a datapad with dirty limericks and now a...

Yes, he thought it was supposed to be a Garmanthian Goose. A Garmanthian Goose which went _gweeeeeeeeeeeeeeffftttt_ when Magnus accidentally squeezed its middle, causing it to lay an 'egg'. The egg was clearly an energon goodie, but given where it had just exited from on the Goose, Magnus was less than inclined to taste it. Non-living figurine... thing that it was not withstanding.

Day seven brought the return of the suggestive, though maybe Magnus was being a bit generous calling those limericks 'suggestive' as they'd been rather blatant. This gift, however, was a little more pleasant. Seven 'tickets' to the oil baths, massage and buffing included. The offer alone wasn't suggestive, but the doodled image of two mechs -one which looked a fair amount like Magnus- was. One did not receive platonic massages with a mech in one's lap. At least the flimsies the tickets were printed on were folded nicely. Magnus believed they were meant to be Terran Swans. He placed one under his crystal and returned to work.

Eight cubes of Magnus' favorite blend of energon arrived on day eight, and on day nine another thoughtful gift of a book of math puzzles. Turning on the datapad had been something Magnus had to work himself up to, but he had been pleasantly surprised to discover what it was. Days ten and eleven were equally lovely. Magnus even left the office early to watch the pre-war recording of the Royal Vosian Skydancer Guild perform their Ode to the Day. Then on day eleven, his office was filled with music as he had been gifted a compilation. Someone had gone to great effort to learn his tastes and gather all that music on a chip for him.

The afternoon of day twelve came, and Magnus could admit to himself, if no other, his anticipation and concern. He had had a string of very nice gifts, so would today be another Goose, or set of limericks, or something all together lovely again? But as the afternoon wore on, Bob did not arrive. Magnus tried to quash the disappointment. Had he become so greedy over the last week and a half? He should be grateful for what he received, not expect more.

Magnus finished his day still trying to convince himself it was the height of rudeness to _expect_ gifts. He cleaned up his desk slowly, checked his crystal one last time, but realized he was stalling and logged out of his terminal. Magnus paused by the door to shut off the light, then, after a deep cycling of his vents, opened it to head for his quarters.

It was then that he spotted Bob. The insecticon was hooked up to a... sleigh? Yes, the word was sleigh, and he was towing it along, body leaning forward, claws dragging at the floor to aid him in pulling the weight _in_ the sleigh.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked Rodimus, taking in his Captain's pose. One foot rested on the front lip of the sleigh, his fists braced on his hips, chest out, chin up.

"Last gift, Mags!" Rodimus said as Bob grunted and lurched forward another step. Rodimus wobbled in place before catching his balance and returning to the pose.

Magnus stepped forward and stopped Bob. The poor insecticon was going to overheat straining like that. Leave it to Rodimus to leave on skids instead of adding tires. "Last gift?" Magnus asked, easing Bob out of the harness.

"Yeah!" Rodimus hopped from the sleigh and beamed at Magnus. "It's the Twelve Days of X-Mass! I kinda tried to match the gifts to the song, but really humans are obsessed with birds, so I didn't fuss too much with that. Today is twelve drummers drumming, but I didn't figure you'd like that, so I decided I'd give you me since, you know, you make my spark pound like a drum."

"I... what?"

Some of Rodimus' cocky self-assuredness flickered away. "You make my spark pound like a drum?" But it came out sounding like a question. "I'm not like... demanding anything, just..." He rubbed the back of his helm with a hand.

Magnus noted Bob wandering off and didn't bother to stop him. He thought back over the last twelve days, to the lovely gifts and the tasteless, and asked, "You gave me all those gifts?"

"Yeah. Bob was swell, helping me like that." Rodimus grinned and searched the floor, but Bob was gone.

"The Praxian crystal?"

"Yeah. Pretty, isn't it?" Rodimus replied.

"The dirty limericks?" Magnus asked.

Rodimus beamed. "Wrote those myself!"

"The rings?" Magnus added, thinking of the perfect fit the little gold circle was on Minimus' finger even as he fiddled with the band on his larger finger.

"Yeah," Rodimus said with a nod. "Fiddly wire, but I won." He poked a finger toward Magnus' hand. "So you like it, right?"

"Yes. They're lovely."

Blue optics lit. "Oh! Oh, are you wearing both right now?"

"Yes," Magnus admitted, seeing no reason to lie, though his face heated against all logic.

Rodimus emitted an excited squeal and bounced over to fling his arms around Magnus' middle. "I'm so happy you like them all!"

"And... you are the last gift?" Magnus asked, his voice low, though he had to admit he wasn't terribly upset over the public display of affection in this case.

"If you want me," Rodimus answered, grin cheeky as he winked up at Magnus. "However you want me."

Magnus smiled a little himself. "Perhaps we can start with evening energon?"

Rodimus turned and hooked his arm through Magnus'. "Sure. You want to go to Swerve's or Visages, or just grab something and go sit on the observation deck?"

"I was thinking my quarters," Magnus replied as they began to walk. "Did you watch the Royal Vosian performance before gifting it to me?"

"No. Is it cool?"

"It is very cool," Magnus said as they entered the lift. "We could watch it while enjoying our energon." How very unexpected, but he found he didn't mind at all. He might even be feeling a little anticipation in regards to just where this would go.


End file.
